The Sorting of Scorpius Malfoy
by oflettersandwords
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is excited to start his first year at Hogwarts. On the Hogwarts Express he stumbles into a compartment with the last people he wants to sit with. A conversation gets him thinking, and perhaps he doesn't belong in Slytherin.


**Disclaimer** - All of the characters belong to JK. She is not me. I wish. ;p

* * *

Scorpius took a deep breath, deciding he would ask to sit in the next compartment that he came to. He couldn't find Zambini or Nott, or anyone else he knew, for that matter.

_I'm a Malfoy_, he thought, _Father said people were going to judge me because of him, and I said I wasn't going to let them. I'm going into the next compartment and making a good impression and proving I'm not like people think I'll be._

Scorpius squared his shoulders, dragged his trunk and owl behind him, and opened the door to the next compartment he came to. And thought a word that his mother told him not to use many times.

_Of course this compartment would be the one with the Weasely and Potter kids_. Scorpius' father had pointed them out on the platform. Scorpius considered leaving, but the boy had already turned and looked at him, smiling.

"Um." Scorpius shifted awkwardly. "Can I sit with you?"

_What happened to your Malfoy confidence?_ He mentally shouted. _That was pathetic!_

The boy smiled at him. "Sure." The girl whispered something to him and he rolled his eyes and said something back. "I'll help you with that." The boy helped Scorpius hoist his trunk and owl above the seats.

Then he stuck out his hand towards Scorpius and introduced himself as Albus Potter. Scorpius shook his hand and turned to the girl. She looked at his hand and he lowered it awkwardly.

"I'm Rose Weasley and my dad told me not to get too friendly with you," she said.

Scorpius looked down. _Of course they wouldn't want to be too friendly with me._

"Nice introduction, Rosie," Albus said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He turned to Scorpius and took on a knowing look. "She's just nervous about the Sorting. But I was telling her not to worry. My dad said the Sorting Hat will take into account where you want to go."

"Really?" Scorpius asked, shocked. _His_ dad had never told him that. If he told the Hat he didn't want to be in Slytherin would it put him somewhere else? Or would it judge him like everyone else.

"Yeah," Albus said. "What house do you want to be in?"

Scorpius looked down again. "Not Slytherin." _Maybe that will help them see I'm not bad._

Rose looked at him with surprise. "Why not?" she asked. "Whenever Daddy talks about your family he says how you've all been in Slytherin and how- Ow!" Albus elbowed her and shot another glare in her direction.

He smiled, turning back to Scorpius. "I want to be in Gryffindor. All of my cousins and my brother are there. Rosie wants to be in Gryffindor, too."

Rose gave Albus a dirty look. "Stop calling me Rosie."

He acted like she wasn't there. "She doesn't like it when we call her Rosie, but the whole family does it anyway. It's funny." Scorpius smiled and Rose glared at Albus.

"I think Gryffindor would be fun. But my father wouldn't be happy."

_Where did that come from? Father would be furious if I were in Gryffindor. Any other house would be fine, but a Malfoy in_ Gryffindor_? Maybe that would show people I'm not what they think, though._

Scorpius' thoughts were interrupted when the compartment door banged open, four older kids rushed in, and the last one slammed it shut and locked it.

_Oh, Merlin, there's more of them._

The other kids didn't seem to notice him except for one of the girls. She sat next to him and smiled, and then turned to Rose and Albus. "Who's your friend?" Every eye in the compartment turned to him.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Albus said, still smiling like there was nothing weird about him, a Potter, sitting with a Malfoy. "He wants to be in Gryffindor, too."

The girl smiled at him again. "Then you're welcome to sit here," she said. "I'm Roxanne Weasley, and these are my cousins Dominique, Fred, and James." She pointed to each one as she said their names. "Victoire's our other cousin. James caught her snogging her boyfriend – who's a friend of the family – and told everyone and now she's upset with him." Scorpius smiled back at her.

"Roxie, " one of the boys – James – hissed, "He's a Malfoy. You've heard what Uncle Ron says." The smile fell off Scorpius' face.

Roxanne kicked him. "Ignore him. He's just a big prat."

"And Dad says not to judge people, James," Albus added, glaring.

Dominique sighed and leaned around Roxanne to shoot him a sympathetic look. "Really, you should just ignore the lot of them. They're all prats who have no tact." She turned and glared at the rest of the compartment.

A tense silence fell in the compartment.

The other boy – Fred – grinned, "So, I got those dung bombs, who wants to set them off in the Great Hall tomorrow?"

James grinned back at him until he saw something outside the compartment and his eyes turned downcast. Victoire – Scorpius assumed – was standing outside the compartment yelling James every name she could think of.

Albus groaned, "It's going to be a long ride." He gave Scorpius an apologetic look. "Sorry about this. You probably would have been better off finding a compartment not filled with complete nutters."

Scorpius gave him a small smile in return.

**.:X:.**

The rest of the train ride passed an awkward silence with a few attempts at conversation. The whole time Scorpius couldn't shake the thought of being in Gryffindor.

_I'm brave. Mother always tells me I'm reckless. Father always says I'm not mean enough to be in Slytherin and that if I weren't a Malfoy I would probably be a Gryffindor. Why can't I be in there?_

Scorpius was relieved when they were finally able to get off of the train. He stayed with Albus and Rose – he still didn't see anyone he knew, and Albus was still talking excitedly with him. He stood and watched as a large man – Hagrid? – hugged Albus and Rose and smiled at him.

Scorpius got caught up in his own thoughts, following Rose and Albus to boats, which took them up to the Hogwarts Castle. Scorpius 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed along with everyone else when they first caught site of it, and he let himself be swept away in the crowd of First Years, not paying attention as a professor brought them into a room, talked, and then led them in front of the school, to a stool with a hat on it.

Scorpius stood with Albus and Rose and, coming back from his thoughts, gasped when the Sorting Hat began to _sing_.

"It's singing!" He hissed at Albus, who looked surprised. Rose was gaping at the Hat.

"James said it would do that, but I didn't believe him!" Albus whispered.

Scorpius watched as Professor McGonagall called out names. He barely heard them as he argued with himself in his head.

_I could go there. And it would change people's opinion of me!_

_Father would be mad!_

_I would be with Albus and Rose… they're nice._

_What about Michael and Jason?_

_They're not even that nice!_

_Neither are all of Albus and Rose's relatives._

_I'm not going in Slytherin. I'm smart maybe the Hat will put me in Ravenclaw._

_Yeah, right._

_I'm not going in Slytherin._

_Everyone will make fun of you for being in Gryffindor. You don't belong there._

_I don't belong in Slytherin, either!_

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Albus patted him on the back and Rose gave him a small smile as he walked forward and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head and it slipped over his eyes.

_Just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I belong in Slytherin!_

He heard a chuckle in his ear and nearly shouted.

"I'm not going to put you in a house because of your name," the Hat said. "Hm, let's see. You're clever, not the best at riddles, though… Cunning, yes, but not nearly enough… Kind and loyal to those you trust… Brave, yes, very brave for not wanting to be where you're expected to go. Ah, quite reckless, I see. Perhaps Gryffindor would suit you… Slytherin is not for you, no. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, I believe. Hm, let's go with…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat finally shouted. Professor McGonagall took the hat off his head and he started hesitantly to the Gryffindor table. No one was clapping, but there was a lot of whispering.

_What did I do?_

The quiet was broken with a whoop from behind him, and he glanced over to see Albus pumping his fist in the air. The Gryffindor table finally began clapping, led by Roxanne and Dominique. He sat down at the table and James clapped him on the back. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry for being such a git on the train. I guess Albus was right about not judging before I know someone. Sorry, mate."

Scorpius gave him a small smile and turned to watch the rest of the Sorting. He saw Michael Nott give him a confused look before being Sorted into Slytherin. Albus joined him at Gryffindor table after a few minutes, bounding happily over to the table, which was clapping loudly.

They watched, until nearly everyone was Sorted, and Rose was called. The Hat sat on her head for a short time before shouting "Gryffindor!" and she happily sat down by them.

The Sorting ended with Jason Zambini getting Sorted into Slytherin, and Scorpius felt his stomach begin to turn. His father was going to murder him.

Food magically appeared on the table and Albus spared Scorpius a quick glance before going back to his food.

"Are you all right?"

Rose studied him for a moment. "You do look a bit green," she added.

"The Hat said I was brave for not wanting to be in Slytherin," he muttered. "Oh, Merlin, my father's going to kill me."

He pushed his plate away and placed his head in his arms on the table.

Scorpius heard Fred ask Albus what was wrong.

"He thinks his dad is going to be upset about him getting Sorted into Gryffindor," Albus said.

"I _know_ he's going to be upset," Scorpius said, lifting his head, and pulling his plate back toward him and picking at his food.

"Don't worry," Albus said happily, "If you get kicked out you can say with us for holidays. My parents always say the more the merrier."

Scorpius registered Albus and James talking, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Merlin, I didn't even think about that," he said, nearly to himself. "They're going to kick me out. They're going to disinherit me. I'll be living on the streets."

"I was kidding. You're parents wouldn't really do that." Albus paused. "Would they?"

"Of course they wouldn't." "Rose turned to Scorpius. "They're your parents and they're going to have to deal with you being in Gryffindor."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Scorpius groaned.

Soon, the Feast was over and First Years were being herded away by the Prefects. Scorpius followed Rose and Albus, looking dejected.

"I'm going to have to owl my parents tomorrow," he said sadly.

"We can do it before breakfast tomorrow," Albus said. "Rose and I will come with. We can show you how to get all around the Castle."

They were led to a portrait of a fat lady, who asked for the password. The Prefect said "Devil's Snare" and directed them to their dormitories.

"I don't even know what I'll say," Scorpius said sadly.

"I can help you think of something," Albust said, smiling warmly. "C'mon, let's go see who else is in our dorm!"

_Maybe this won't be that bad_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Aah, I know the ending kinda sucked, but -shrugs- I couldn't really think of anything better. Sorry. :p This was completely un-beta'd, so if you see any errors, please, point them out in a review so I can fix it - it will be much appreciated. What do you guys think of Scorpy being Sorted into Gryffindor? I've seen him getting Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, but I've only seen a handful of him in Gryffindor. I like it, personally. It seems plausible too, I think.


End file.
